Unite
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: I think there is a bit of Dark Super Shadow x Dark Super Sonic, but I'm not sure yet, I'm pretty sure that there is ShadAmy though. Please read and review. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue: Realm of Darkness

Unite

Prologue: Realm of Darkness

A black hedgehog stood, silent, arms loosely crossed, looking through a portal at two figures, one was a black hedgehog with crimson highlights, the other was a blue hedgehog who resembled the two black hedgehogs, the one running beside him, and the one watching them both.

A red version of the black one with crimson highlights joined him, "Dark Super Sonic, why do you continue to watch them all the time, I thought I told you you can't do that all the time." Dark Super Sonic turned, with a small frown on his face, and a thoughtful look in his eyes, "I wouldn't, it's just that... I feel like I'm missing something, every time I look at Sonic, I can feel that I'm close to the answer, but I still can't find it!" Said Dark Super Sonic looking frustrated. Dark Super Shadow looked confused, "Something you're missing? Like what?" Dark Super Sonic shook his head. "I don't know... I feel like he and I did something, but I can't figure out what..." Dark Super Shadow put a hand on Dark Super Sonic's shoulder, "Sonic, did you... have a... particular _moment _with Sonic? You might have a kid or something like that..." Dark Super Sonic's eyes widened, "I think... you're right, but I've no idea where the kid is..."

Dark Super Shadow chuckled darkly, "Well I guess we'll have to figure out a way to get to Mobius to look for your kid." Dark Super Sonic nodded, "Yeah, will you come with me... friend?" Dark Super Shadow looked surprised, "I guess..." But he was cut off from a hug from Dark Super Sonic. "Thank you Shad." He whispered, because of what Dark Super Sonic just did you wouldn't think he belonged in the realm of darkness...

**Author note: Okay... I think this story has some Dark Super Sonic x Dark Super Shadow in it. But they aren't Sonic and Shadow, they are completely different entities. Okay? There is no Sonadow in this, there is ShadAmy and a bit of Sonally. Which, is Sonic x Sally. **


	2. The search begins

Chapter 1: The search begins

Sonic laughed and smacked Shadow on the back, "Oh come on Shadow! Brighten up!" The black hedgehog glared at Sonic, "Easy for you to say..." "Oh don't give me that "you haven't been through all the tragedy I have" crap, you know it's crap, I'm not saying what's-her-name dying isn't sad but you shouldn't dwell on it."

Before Shadow could punch Sonic, Amy and Sally appeared, "Hey Shadow." Amy kissed Shadow on the cheek. "How are you?" "You boys didn't get into any trouble did you?" Asked Sally. Sonic grinned, "Nope." "He almost did." Said Shadow, referring to his undelivered punch.

Amy sensed what he meant, "Shadow what did he do to get you mad?" She asked, Sonic, even though he usually figured things out after everyone else said, "Shadow you aren't flipping out over me calling Maria what's-her-name are you?" Shadow's eyes hooded and his fangs seemed to crawl out of his mouth to show themselves as a warning to Sonic, the blue hedgehog got the message and slowly started backing away, "Easy Shads, easy..." He laughed nervously, but Shadow now looked furious, he said in a deadly, calm voice, "Sonic, did you call me Shad?" Sonic, not getting the clue this time nodded, "Yeah?" Shadow was on him in less than a millisecond. "AAAAAAAAARGH!"

Screamed Sonic as Shadow swiftly dealt some damage, leaving Sonic with a black eye, and some nasty bruises, he crouched by Sonic who was trying to regain his bearings, "Never. Ever. Call me Shads AGAIN. Got it?" He asked, taking Sonic's chin in his fingers and tilting his head up. Sonic nodded.

Shadow smiled and patted Sonic's cheek, "Good boy." He said. The blue hero glared before standing up, "Yeah like I needed that." He muttered. Shadow turned to Amy. "So you two finished with your business?" He asked, Amy smiled and nodded, "Yup! And I've got you a new hoodie." She said, holding up a blood red one with black streaks randomly placed on it. Shadow looked at it, running a hand through his quills, then sighed, "Alright Amy." "YES!" She immediately set to putting it on him, Shadow patiently waited for her to finish, then she smiled, "It's perfect." Then she took it off and put it back in one of her thirty shopping bags. Shadow then smiled, seeing as Amy had only found ONE article of clothing she thought would look good on him today, "Let's go to a cafe!" She said gleefully, linking arms with Shadow, while Sally linked arms with her blue hero.

Two figures landed in an alley, one was dark, and one was red, they came out of the alley, the only thing that would be noticed as different with them was that they had no pupils, their eyes were completely white. There was a small cafe across the street, Dark Super Sonic turned to Dark Super Shadow, "Shadow, thanks, how did you know that Nazo would be able to open the way?" Dark Super Shadow smirked, "It was easy, he let quite a few things slip." They started across the street, a child noticed them and screamed, soon everyone had noticed them and were screaming and running. They stood in the middle of the street, and they smirked and exchanged glances as Sonic and Shadow appeared in front of them. (The girls had been told to go home and deposit their shopping bags).

"Dark Super Sonic!" Said Sonic, (When referring to Dark Super Sonic and Dark Super Shadow I shall spell there names in capital letters, except when they're alone, so Dark Super Sonic is SONIC, and Dark Super Shadow is SHADOW). SONIC smirked, "Pleased to see me? Or not so pleased? Do you have the location of our child?" Sonic blinked, "WHAT?!" SHADOW rolled his eyes, "You and Sonic have a child, were is he?" He asked, but as he stepped forward to confront Sonic, Shadow stepped in front of him, "Leave him alone." Then Sonic spoke up again, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be a state of being that I have?" He asked SONIC. SONIC smiled and shook his head, "No, when you draw on the negative energy of the chaos emeralds you get a duplicate of me, I was created when you were born, and I'm much more powerful than you when you are known as "Dark Super Sonic". Much more powerful." "So you could destroy a city with one chaos attack?" Asked Shadow, his voice amused, SHADOW nodded, "I've seen him do it, we're best friends, I was born when you were created, and I too, am much more powerful than you in your Dark Super form as you call it." Sonic and Shadow looked at each other with raised eyebrows, "So what did you come to us for?"

"I need your help to look for the child." Said SONIC. Sonic blinked, "What? Why do I want to go look for some kid?" SHADOW sighed, "SONIC let's just go ask Super Sonic and Super Shadow to help, these two dunces don't seem capable."

Shadow and Sonic stiffened, "Are you calling me an idiot?" Asked Sonic, outraged, Shadow didn't say anything, but inwardly howled with laughter, Sonic didn't know what dunce meant? SHADOW smiled, "Yes Sonic, since you don't know what dunce means yes, I am calling you an idiot. And idiots have even less intelligence than dunces." SONIC cut across SHADOW before he could continue, "SHADOW, if we want them to help us it won't do to insult them. They'll never even consider helping us at this rate, and besides, we're unable to travel to the realm of light, remember? It was a strain to go to the realm of dusk to get Nazo to create a portal for us." SHADOW frowned, "Can we ask anyone but these two? Please? Anyone else!" "Sorry, they're the only ones who will understand, and Sonic and I are the only ones who can detect the kid, also, Shadow can keep Sonic in line and on task, as well as the fact that Shadow can be much more mature than True Blue here." Shadow smirked while Sonic was outraged and trying to figure out how to pin some kind of criticism on Shadow.

SONIC turned to Shadow, a pleading look on his face, "Please! Before someone else gets him, he can cause world destruction if he wants to! Please!" "You know that it's very unbecoming to beg SONIC." Said SHADOW. SONIC paid him no heed, "Please! " Shadow sighed, "Alright. Hey Faker, what about you?" He asked Sonic. "If you are going to I am! Because I am not going to be beaten by a faker!" Declared Sonic. SHADOW rolled his eyes but went along with this. Shadow gave SHADOW a look which clearly said, "I agree with you, he's a git."

Sonic grinned, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" He screamed as he zipped down the hill, Shadow, SONIC, and SHADOW, all groaned at Sonic's simplicity. "Can that Faker get anymore embarrassing?" SHADOW shook his head, "Are you forgetting the time that he ran straight into Eggman's electric net?" "Oh yeah... he CAN be more embarrassing." They heard Sonic shriek, it turned out he'd only tripped over a badger.

They face palmed, could this search get any worse? Oh yes... oh yes it could.

**Author note: AAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AWHILE! First my dear mother decided that I have to ask to be allowed on my computer and I have to have a time limit, so my time was taken up replying to my friend's e-mails, then it was writing more chapters so I could update most of my stories that aren't complete... and to think I have thirteen stories if you count the complete ones as well... sheesh... anyway, you know the drill. Read and Review please.**

**Disclaimer: CrazyNutSquirrel does not own anyone in this story, so far. The idea for having Dark Super Shadow and Dark Super Sonic as seperate beings (or however you spell that confounded word) is Crazy's. **

**Author: Thank you.**


	3. Sorry

**This chapter is only an author note, to inform you of a devastating thing that happened.**

**Authoress: Hi.... uh...**

**Shade: Just tell them already!**

**Crazy: Yes, get on with it! It can only hurt you once, if it hurts you at all that is.**

**Authoress: Alright alright! Well you see... um... my Mom went onto my computer and decided that all my FF stuff was junk and DELETED IT ALL. --.-- That included future stories, chapters I had written and was going to post.... the lot! That includes descriptions of my characters and yours. So... I'm really sorry. :( Really, that puts a major setback on my writing, and I haven't been able to do much of that because of my Mom making me do tons of schoolwork. Which, I can assure you, is not fun, I'd rather be writing the stories you like. She didn't delete anything in my account, she can't get in there thank God. So... I leave this chapter to Crazy the squirrel who has decided that she and Shade can give you a little entertainment to counteract this sad news.**

**Crazy: Finally she finished, "They might hate me!" "I can't tell them!", huh. Yeah right. She sure TALKED a lot when it came to it. Sheesh.**

**Shade: If she was at the computer you'd be in deep trouble you know.**

**Crazy: Yeah, I know. But is she?**

**Shade: No.**

**Crazy: And that means we can cause little catastrophes and she won't know!**

**Shade: I think you made a spelling error.**

**Crazy: Really? Who cares. Let's continue.**

**Shade: *looks at sky* God give me patience... please...**

**Crazy: Hello all you lucky folks! You're two gorgeous hostesses...**

**Shade: Oh God... someone please say she isn't saying this...**

**Crazy:... are Crazy the Squirrel and Shade the hedgehog. I mean, Crazy the exalted favorite of the authoress and Shade, Princess of the northern contenentis.**

**Shade: Continentis? Where the heck did you get that? And you, CrazyNutSquirrel's favorite? Give me a break. I was her first OC.**

**Crazy: Shhh! They aren't supposed to know that!**

**Shade: Well they do now. Or if they don't they will in just a second. *climbs up tall tower and grabs megaphone* PEOPLE, CRAZY THE SQUIRREL WAS NOT CRAZYNUTSQUIRREL'S FIRST OC, SHADE THE HEDGEHOG WAS.**

**Crazy: No no no! All my dreams of stardom ruined.**

**Authoress: *wide eyed* What the heck did you two do? This room is a mess! Why is a tower growing up through the ceiling?!**

**Crazy: Uh oh....**

**Shade: ... Busted.**

**Authoress: OUT!!! **

**Crazy and Shade: *run out with arms over heads***

**Authoress: *sigh* Oh boy... yeah, so if you guys would please e-mail me your characters descriptions and anything you want to happen in the next chapter, as well as whether or not you want me to skip to Secondary school already. Thanks, sorry for the trouble, and I really should have hidden my FF stuff inside bunches of files instead of leaving it just on the desktop. . .**

**Charmy: HELLO! I'M CHARMY!**

**Authoress: THAT'S IT! *grabs flyswatter***

**Charmy: WHAT DID I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......?!**


End file.
